Korrepetálás
by CoverGirlRusher
Summary: Nem hittem a szemeimnek. Kendall volt az. Mi? Őt kell korrepetálnom? Úristen! A gondolataimat megszakíttota amikor Kendall hozzám szólt, " Tanárnő,én nem szeretnék vele együtt matekozni!" Kendall nyafogta kelletlenül...
1. Chapter 1

Martinának hívnak és gimibe járok a legjobb barátnőmmel. S velem megtörtént amiről mindenki csak álmodni mer. Rámtalált a szerelem. Had meséljem el az én történetemet...

Egy meleg tavaszi napsütéses napon megváltozott minden...

Aznap csak ugy mint mindig az utolsó órám Matek volt. És sajnos a barátnőm másik csoportba van mint én úgyhogy egy órát ki kell birnom nélküle. Mivel a szünetben nem figyeltük az órát,így azt is elfelejtettük hogy órára kéne mennünk. 5 perces késéssel beestem az órára.

A tanárnőm adott egy rosszalló pillantást és mivel jó tanuló vagyok szemet hunyt a késésemre. Nem szívesen maradtam volna bent büntiben suli után! Leültem a szokásos helyemre ami a közéspő padsor végét jelenti. Nem szeretek annyira a középpontban lenni.

Minden tőlem telhetőt megtettem hogy a figyelmemet a táblán lévő fura egyenletre irányitsam de ez lehetetlen volt mivel két paddal jobrra tőlem ült Ő. És ma irtó cukin néz ki. Egyszerű kék farmerben,mintás fehér pólóban fekete dzsekivel és a szürke sapkájával a fején. Elolvadok ha csak rá nézek.

Valahogy arra eszméltem fel,hogy kicsöngettek és mindenki rohant ki a teremből haza.

"Martina várj egy percet"- A tanárő magához hívott mielőtt ki tudtam volna menni az osztályból. Francba.

"Igen tanárnő?"- Kérdeztem kicsit félve.

" Szeretnék megkérni téged valamire,mivel te vagy az csoport egyik legjobb matekosa és mindenki bír téged ezért téged kérlek meg arra hogy korrepetálj valakit"- Mondta és kimentünk a folyosóra.

"És ki lenne az?"- Kérdeztem egy mosollyal,mivel azt hittem hogy bajban vagyok. Kiderült hogy csak segitenem kell az egyik csoport társamnak. Nem lehet az olyan nehéz. - Gondoltam magamban. Aztán a tanárnő rámutattot valakire aki a folyosó tulsó oldalán támaszkodott háttal a falnak dőlve és minket nézett.

Nem hittem a szemeimnek. Kendall volt az. Mi? Őt kell korrepetálnom? Úristen! A gondolataimat megszakíttota amikor Kendall hozzám szólt, " Tanárnő,én nem szeretnék vele együtt matekozni!" Kendall nyafogta kelletlenül.

Marhára jól esett,de most komolyan... Kendall láthatóan ki nem állhat. Mást nem birtak volna találni helyettem?

"Akkor beszéljétek meg a részleteket,viszlát"- ezzel a tanárnő itt hagyott engem Kendall-el. Kínos.

Nem sokáig volt csend köztünk ugyanis a haverjai James,Carlos és Logan odarohantak hozzá. Totál figyelmen kívűl hagyva engem mintha szellem lennék. Ez fájt. Nagyon.

"Akkor indulhatunk Loganékhez?"- Carlos kérdezte Kendalltől. Ami ezután történt,az meglepett.

"Bocsi srácok ma nem jó,tanulnom kell Martinával,viszlát holnap"- Kendall ennyivel lerázta a haverjait és a karomnál fogva kifutott velem a suliból. Mi volt ez?

Hazafelé úton próbáltunk társalogni,de aztán hagytuk az egészet és csöndben sétáltunk egymás mellett. 20 perc alatt megérkeztünk a házamhoz. (Kertes házam van)

Mivel anyumék estig dolgoznak,egyedül voltunk a lakásban. Ledobtuk a cipőnket az ajtó mellé,Kendall körbenézett a nappaliban amíg kerestem valami rágcsálnivalót és üdítőt. Kivettem a konyhaszekrényből egy tálcát,rádobtam a két csomag chipset és a másik kezemmel megfogtam két Fantát a hűtőből.

Amikor visszamentem a nappabila,Kendall már ott ült az asztalnál türelmesen várva rám. Ahogy ránéztem önkéntelenül is mosolyra fordult a szám. Visszamosolygott rám azzal a mágikus mosolyával. Olvadok...

"Nembaj hogy előszedtem a cuccomat?"- Kérdezte egy nagy mosollyal. Elkezdtem vörösödni.

"Ö,persze ugy is azt terveztem hogy itt lent maradunk."- Válaszoltam olyan nyugodtan amennyire csak tudtam.

"Okés,megkaphatom az egyiket?"- Kendall kérdezte ahogy szemezett az egyik hűtött Fantával.

"Igen bocs csak elbambultam,tessék"- Adtam oda neki az egyik üveget. ittunk aztán leültünk és elkezdtük a átnézni a matekot,de ez csak 1 óráig ment mert utánna éreztem Kendall szemeit ahogy rajtam legelnek. Kellemetlen és fura érzés volt.

Felnéztem a füzetből kicsit morcosan," Idefigyelnél kérlek? Elhiheted hogy én sem ezt terveztem mára úgyhogy megtisztelnél azza hogy figyelsz egy kicsit?" Továbbra is csak bámult azzal az önelégült mosolyával.

Pár percig bírtam, "Kendall nem viccelek,ha ne-" Nem tudtam befejezni a mondatom mert Kendall megcsókólt.

Kiesett a kezemből a toll amit fogtam. És ami ez után történt az már több mint amit álmodni mertem.

A csókból egészen heves csókólózásba kezdtünk. A mennyben jártam.

Amikor mindketten elhúzódtunk levegőért Kendall csak nézte bambán a kockás füzetét ami az asztalon volt. Úgy viselkedett mint aki megbánta.

"M-miért kaptam a csókot?"- kérdeztem dadogva. Egyszerűen túl szép ahhoz hogy igaz legyen. Lehetetlen.

Felkapta a fejét. Rámnézett azokkal a gyönyörű zöld szemeivel és mélyen a szemembe nézett. Azthittem ott menten meghalok.

"Régóta tetszel már nekem és szeretlek Martina,akkor is ha furán hangzik,ez mind igaz"- Mondta.

" DE A SULIBAN TELJESEN LEVEGŐNEK NÉZTÉL, ANNYIRA ...*megcsuklott a hangom* sz-szerettelek!"- Orditottam neki könnyekkel a szememben. Kirohantam a kertbe. Leültem a padra ami a kert végében van. Nem is vártam hogy kövessen. Egyáltalán nem törődik az érzéseimmel. Mi a fenének csókólt meg? Nem volt semmi értelme.

Egy kis idő telt el amikor éreztem két erős kart magam körül. Nyugtatóan a karjaiban tartott. Egy részem ki akart szabadulni a karjaiból,míg a másik részem marasztalt. Igy tehát hagytam hogy öleljen. Letöröltem a pulcsim karjával a könnyeimet és felnéztem a vállam fölött. Kendall nézett vissza rám bűnbánó szemekkel.

" Sajnálom,tényleg nem akartalak megbántani,kérlek bocsáss meg nekem"- Mondta boci szemekkel.

" Tényleg? Komolyan szeretsz? Akkor mi volt a mai eset a suliban?"- Kérdeztem kiváncsian.

"Tudom hogy matekból pocsékul állok,és amikor meghallottam hogy te vay a tanárnőm rögtön el akartam tűnni a suliból hogy kezdhessük a korrepetálásomat." - Kendall válaszolta félélnken,enyhén vörös arccal.

"Szóval mindvégig ez motivált? Huh?"- Kérdeztem tőle csábitóan. Ő simán csak bólogatott.

"Renben ha így állunk akkor van egy ajánlatom,minden jó megoldásért egy 5 perces csók jár"- Mondtam huncutul berohanva a házba. De nem voltam elég gyors,mert elkapott és körbe pörditett. Lehajolt és megcsókólt édesen.

" Ajánlat elfogadva"- suttogta a fülembe.

A délután hamar eltelt. És meglepően Kendall sokat tudott őgyhogy a csókólózás nem maradt el.

**Vége:)**

**Hogy tetszett? Véleményt kérek;)**


	2. Kendall

**Mindenkinek köszönöm aki szánt rá időt és olvasta az első fejezetet! ( Ne felejtsetek el kommentet hagyni ;) **

Este negyed 9 volt mikor a polc meletti órára néztem. Mikor visszafordultam váratlanul és szemtelenül Kendall,kihasználva az alkalmat rám vetette magát. Belemosolyogtam a csókba mire ő elhúzódott,

"Mi az? Hmm?" - Kérdezte aztán újra megcsókolt. Nem birt magával. És semmi nem törhette meg ezt a varázslatot,vagyis csak gondoltam...

"M-matekozni- kéne"- válaszoltam minden egyes csók között. Kendall elgyengitett. Nem mintha nem álmodtam volna ilyenről az elmúlt időszakban,de basszus ez mégis csak velem történik és nem a párnámat áztatom el a nyálammal. Ez akkor is más! A barátnőm nem fogja elhinni.

Mikor Kendall megfogta a derekam és felemelt és a saját dereka köré rakta a lábaim akkor visszazökkentem abba ami éppen történik.

"Kendall! RAKJ LE!"- Orditottam,mivel nem eszméltem rá mit csinál amikor a derekamnál fogva felvett,és a lábaim a teste köré csavartam.

"Ó csak szeretnéd,mi?"- és kiröhögött! Na ezt még vissza fogja kapni abban biztos vagyok.

A konyhában kötöttünk ki. Lerakott a konyha pultra és még mindig megállás nélkül csókolóztunk amikor észre vettem hogy a hátamon folyik le a víz,méghozzá langyos. Próbáltam Kendall figyelmét felkelteni de mivel nem sikerült mert annyira belefelejetkezett abba hogy puszikat adott a nyakamra,igy hát magam gondoskodtam róla.

Megfogtam a csapot és lespricceltem vizzel,mivel olyan fajta volt mint a zuhanyzó csap igy könnyen tudtam vele célozni rá. És teli találat volt! Egyenesen az arcába. IGEN! Mire erre ő egy sunyi mosolyt adott nekem és mivel nem akartam a közelében lenni mikor visszaadja nekem így elrohantam előle kifelé a konyhából egyenesen fel a szobámba.

"ÚGYIS ELKAPLAK HERCEGNŐM"- Kendall utánam kiáltotta kedvesen. Hallottam a lépteit és hogy közeledik. Tudtam hogy nem úszom ezt meg büntetlenül így hát megadtam magam,ami avval végződőtt hogy hirtelen kinyitottam a szoba ajtómat és enyhén szólva orrba nyomtam Kendallt az ajtómmal.

Felkiáltott, " Hé ez fáájt!" És egy szoros ölelésbe húzott engem. Ekkor hirtelen megcsörrent a telefonom. Csengőhang alapján tudtam ki az,és nem jelentett semmi jót. Kigoboztam Kendall karjai alól magam és válaszoltam a hivásra. Anya volt az. Azért hivott mert segitenem kell neki a vacsival,és mindjárt itt van. Ekkor döbbentem rá.

KENDALL!

"Kendall el kell tünnöd innen,anya itthon lesz perceken belül és ha meglát akkor nem fog békén hagyni a kérdéseivel és-" -Megint nem birtam befejezni a mondatom mert Kendall hogy elhalgattasson megcsókólt. Amennyire utálom ezt,egyszerűen túl aranyos tőle. Imádom őt.

"Értem én. Ne aggódj segÍts összepakolni a cuccom és már itt sem vagyok"- Mondta és lerohantunk a nappaliba bepakolni a cuccait a táskájába. Oda dobtam neki egy törölközőt hogy megtörölje a vizes haját. Hamar készen lettünk,igy Kendall-nek még volt ideje elköszönni tőlem.

"Szeretlek,holnap találkozunk a suliban és majd én kereslek ne aggódj ha nem találsz,jó éjszakát"- És puszit nyomott a homlokomra. Búcsú csókót adott és hazament. Én ott álltam földbegyökerezett lábakkal mikor anya megjelent. Rám nézett azzal a gyanakvó mosolyával és megkérdezte , " Miért vigyorogsz ennyire?"

Bementünk a konyhába és beszélgettünk amíg csináltuk a vacsit,de Kendallről egy szót sem szóltam. Vagyis majdnem,de mikor rákérdezett mi volt ma a suliban,lerendeztem a témát egy egyszerű :semmi-vel. Így hát megértette hogy inkább hagyjuk a témát és befejeztük a vacsora készítést,eközben apa is hazaért és leöltünk enni. Ekkor sem mondtam egy szót sem,csendben ettünk aztán leráztam anyáékat egy : Megyek tanulni,jó éjszakát" mondattal.

Felmentem a szobámba és rádobtam magam az ágyra,mosolyogva fültől fülig.

Aztán éreztem ahogy a nadrágomban rezeg a mobilom,kaptam egy sms-t. Furcsa. Megnyitottam és ez állt benne :

**Máris hiányzol Kis Manóm (szív) (szív) Álmodj Szépeket! :))**

_Másnap_

Kicsit később keltem mint szoktam,így rohanásban voltam. Kipattantam az ágyból,fogat mostam. Elővettem a kedvenc ruháim és emellett döntöttem : polyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=100667564

Csekkoltam az üzeneteim és láttam a barátnőm irt hogy ma nem tudtak felvenni,sajnálja. Suli előtt megvár. Nem nagyon érdekelt,mivel vártam hogy Kendallt lássam. Ahogy odaértem a sulihoz 10 perc alatt gyalog,láttam a barátnőmet és Kendallt meg a haverjait. Görcsbe szorult a gyomrom. Ideges voltam,tegnap jó volt vele lenni de mindenki előtt nem akarom.

" Sziasztok" - Köszöntem. Mindenki rámnézett,barátnőm megölelt és aztán Kendall szemébe néztem,láttam hogy ő is üdvözölni akar de megráztam a fejem. Nem akartam megbántani,de hát a suli élet nem ilyen egyszerű. El sem tudom képzelni mi lenne ha mindenki tudná hogy mi történt kettőnk között Kendallel. Semmi jó.

"Gyere már"- barátnőm magával húzott így otthagytuk a srácokat. Kendallnek küldtem egy sajnálom nézést mire ő lehajtotta a fejét. Remek...

**Folytatás Hamarosan...**


End file.
